Pokemon The Life of Milena
by WarAngel Master
Summary: This is story of a young girl name Son Milena. Her goal is to be the Master of Pokemon and be the best Pokemon trainer in this region. Will Milena save the world from Team Plasma or Team Plasma will take the world. Find Out the adventure you ever seen before. I hope i have followers at least.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting White and N

Pokemon

The Life of Milena

Chapter 1: Meeting N and White

Me: Hey guys, WarAngel Master here with N and White.

Touko: Why are we here?

Me: You guys are here to see if my story are good or not so I can be a great hit some day.

N: Oh, now I see.

Me: That's right N, you guys are going to see my story.

Touko: It better be good WarAngel Master.

Me: Oh it will be good trust me.

Ash come out of nowhere

Ash: Hey WarAngel Master what's up.

Me: How did you get here Ash?

Ash: I got here with Dawn

Dawn come out nowhere

Dawn: What's up WarAngel Master.

Me: Hey Dawn, so how's going with Ash

Dawn: It's great anyway, me and Ash have great time together since the story.

Me: Well that was Awesome.

Touko: What the point of this conversation!

N: She does have point even though I actually met Ash.

Touko: What you did met him? Where?

Me: In the show when Ash, Cilan, and Iris on their journey to Kanto, until they met him in the boat which have a very good episode and I finally see N in anime for the first time and I got to admit that he have a nice voice and I do admit again he is cute.

Touko: What! Dude you just say it out loud to my boyfriend!

Me: Sorry White I don't really mean to mad at you, Really! And did you say boyfriend to N!

Touko:*Blush* O-okay, you got me there. I do like him and love him.

N stood up and walk to Touko( a.k.a it White Japanese name)

N: *Blush* I really love you to Touko.

White: Oh, N I love you to.

They both kiss

Me: Finally! Well I better do the disclaimer. N do it please.

N: Alright, WarAngel Master do not own Pokemon she own Noah and Milena.

Me: See you guys in the end!

Hello, my name is Milena Hormina, I'm the daughter of N and White. This is my life and tell you how I got adopt by them and how they got marry. I have a little brother name Noah, he's 3 years old and I'm 5 years old. Let me tell you a story how I got into the video game world and how I got adopted by them. It all started When I was in reality, my mom told to go to my room because she don't want to see my face anymore. Ever since I finally pass the 7th grade, at the age of 12 years old, I pass all of schools.

My mom say to me that I was to smart, and they decide to abandon me but keep me until they move. When I play Pokemon White, my mom say to me don't eat, anything in the kitchen and of course, I can leave the just going to the bathroom only. Then something change around that day today at June 21st, 2013. When I was watching Youtube at my 3ds, when I look at my Pokemon White and White 2, I put them in my in 3ds and dsixl. When my mom say I should get adopted but in a teasing way.

When I play Pokemon white for a while and I realized that my brother erase my file. When I begin my game, I see a little portal in my dsixl, I go though it and I see my video game self White. I name it White because it her real name. When the game begin, I have a tail behind my back. Then I realized that I'm the Master of Pokemon. I say ahhh, I'm in the Pokemon world. Just stay calm and don't do anything stupid in the game. Until White come out of nowhere say hey kid what are you doing here in route 1? Umm... traveling?*why to go idiot* I said.

Without a Pokemon, you need one man Touko said. Well, I'm the master of Pokemon I said. Really, how about a Pokemon trainer she said. Umm.. yeah that too I said. Oh okay then follow me then she said. I follow her to the Prof. Juniper to get my first pokemon from her. When we hit to the next town, I saw Cheren and Bianca on the way. I stand behind Touko because I was shy between them. Ahh, Touko there you are we are waiting for you. Who's that kid behind you? Juniper said. Oh, her. Her name is umm... what you're name? Touko said. My name is Son Milena, some people call me Myrui, I said Nice to meet you Milena. So here for you're first Pokemon huh.

Y-yes I'm am please I said. Well this Pokemon here is a Zoura, train her very well Juniper said. Thank you Prof. Juniper I'll take care of it, go Zour. Zour, zoura she said. Hi Zour, my name is Milena, I'll be you're partner for the entire journey. I said. Zour is happy, she jump on my head and lay down on may hat. Well, she looks happy., now here you're Pokedex and 5 Pokéballs on journey good luck. Thanks Prof. Juniper I'll do my best. As we get out the Pokemon center, I saw Ghetsis and team plasma in the top area. He is saying a speech which kind of annoys because I know him so he really a bad guy so I disregard it. When he finish his speech, I saw N for the first time ever. I really surprised that N look so tall then again I did meet him in the so yeah. He say what brings you here trainers. I was very shy this time, when he look at me, I panic a little and go behind Touko back. He walk to me he bend his legs to me, he say ahhh, you have a Zoura eh kid? I say yes. (To be honest, the only reason Milena chose a Zoura because, it like N, you just like father so yeah, back to the storyline)

I look at him for a while and until Touko say umm... hi, my name is Touko, nice to meet, as she raise her hand. Nice to meet you too he said. My name is N Hormina, you heard team plasma speech huh? He said. Yep, we heard right Milena she said. That's right Touko I said. Well I hope you know what it means right? He said. Yes I know what it mean I said. So what it means Touko said. It means he want Pokemon to be out of there Pokeball and be free from their trainer which I know for a long time by now I said. Well I'm surprised that you know N said. Well yeah but I have to go on a journey to be the Master of Pokemon and be the best trainer I said. As I was about to walk off, I was stop by Touko, she say oh no you don't kid. What but why I said. Because you have no idea where to go and you don't know where the legendary Pokemon she said. Alright I'll go with you Touko I said. I'll go also to what take to be a trainer to you N said. Alright let the Journey begin! I said with excitement.

Me: Well how it go guys?

Touko: I got to admit, I like this chapter and the story.

Me: Thank Touko for that comment well I better make another.

N: Are you making moments between me and Touko?

Me: Yes why?

N: I'm just wondering that's all.

Me: Well it better off if I live it off here. This is WarAngel Master and I'll see you in the next chapter.

All: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 Route 2 and Milena New Pokemon

Pokemon the Life of Milena

Chapter 2: Route 2 and Milena

Second Pokemon

Me: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter.

Touko: Took you this long kid.

Me: Well sorry Touko. Ever since school ended I finally get the chance to do this story.

N: Well can we do it now please.

Me: Alright N do the disclaimer please.

N: WarAngel Master doesn't own Pokemon but she own Milena.

Me: On with the story.

As the jounery continue with N, Touko, and Milena on route 2 to capture her first Pokemon on the region. Alright let's capture a Pokemon Zour I said. Zour, zoura he said. If you want to catch one you have to find one in the grass and beside it's not like a pokemon is not coming out of nowhere Touko said.

Then a wild Pokemon come out of nowhere.

Cool a Oshawott I said. Wow that was really unexpected and weird now just this happen. Will that why when you say something it happen N said. I pull in the Pokedex it says Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. Well I'm gonna catch it. Go Zour I said. Zoura use scratch and then pursuit on Oshawott I said. As Zour attack Oshawott, he use water gun on him which Zour dodged it almost Hit Touko. Watch out Touko I said. Touko was about to run but N got her and land on her. They both blushed.

I say are you okay guys? Huh? Umm... yeah we are right N? She said. Umm... yeah we are he said. Well okay, but that Oshawott is weaken, go Pokeball I said. The Pokeball shake one, two and three and Oshawott stay there. Alright, I capture Oshawott I said. Zour, Zoura he said. Way to go Milena, you capture you very first Pokemon N said. Thanks N for the comment I said to him. No problem Milena I bet you will be a great trainer someday he said. Maybe that depend N I said. Don't doubt you're self Milena I know you will be a great trainer and the Master of Pokemon Touko said.

Thanks Touko for cheering me up I said to her. No problem anything for friend she said. I chose you! Oshawott Osha Welcome To the team my name is Milena and this is Zour. Osha Osha Oshawott she said Alright Let the jounery begin on this route This Wott and capture a New Pokemon our team I said. This jounery is going to be long Touko thought. Something wrong Touko N said. Huh? Oh nothing N don't worry about it she said. Oh okay N said.

When we hit the road I found a Tranquil on the tall grass. I say cool a Tranquill! The Pokedex say Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forest where Tranquill live. Alright then Wott I chose you I said. Osha, Osha, Wott she said. Tranquill begin to battle and also Wott. Okay Wott use water gun on the ground then tackle attack. As he attack him, Tranquill is weaken, I say go Pokeball! I said. As the Pokeball hit Tranquill, it shake one, two and three. I say alright we capture Tranquill. Osha, Oshawott she said. A new Pokemon, sweet and you have to battle the first gym leader name Cilan, Cress or Chili Touko said. Right Touko I have to face the gym leaders and also the legendary Pokemon I said. Well what where waiting for guys let go to Striaton city and challenge the gym leader N said. Right I said. Then let's go! As I ran to Striaton city to challenge the gym. Next Time on the Master of Pokemon.

Me: Well guys?

N: That nice but why you make me to land on Touko?

Me: o-0' umm.. cause I want to beside I do own the story.

Touko: I have to go on N on this. It feel wrong about this.

Me: Let's not get involved into this I have to end this off.

Touko: Okay then do it.

Me: This WarAngel Master and the gang and I'll see you next time.

All: Bye!


End file.
